In this continuation project, we are investigating the relationship between innervation (if any) and the acquisition of sensitivity to testosterone of the regenerating levator ani muscle in the rat. This is being done by freely autografting the levator ani muscle into the leg in place of the extensor digitorum longus muscle. We also plan to look at the binding of testosterone to both the normally developing and regenerating levator ani muscle in order to learn at which stage of myogenesis the levator ani muscle begins to bind testosterone. This will be investigated by both autoradiographic and biochemical methods.